celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
HK-47
HK-47 is a character from the Star Wars Universe. He is an assassin droid, created by the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Revan. He first appeared in the game 'Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic' as a playable party member. He returned in the sequel 'The Sith Lords' as an optional party member, and as an optional boss in the Massive Multiplayer Online RPG 'Star Wars: Galaxies'. The member who plays as HK-47 joined Celestial Refresh as various other characters. He chose to play as HK-47 on July 22nd, 2008. Unfortunately, the person who roleplayed as HK-47 decided that his time with the droid was over, and decided to switch over to Garrus Vakarian on March 16, 2010. HK-47's previous influence (and his likeness being connected to the user Gingeraids) prevents the homicidal droid from being chosen again, unless Celestial Refresh Staff or Gingeraids decide that he can be used again. Involvement HK-47 has been involved with a few events since his arrival in the Multiverse. He joined the Lords of Midnight shortly after arriving in the Multiverse. While he resided here, he did gruesome jobs in the name of Ganondorf in an effort to have the droid's name feared in the Multiverse. Eventually, HK-47 crossed paths with one of the most powerful beings in the Multiverse, Mephistopheles. The Devil had intentions of creating an army to cause chaos and destruction and wanted HK-47 to be a part of his army. While the droid refused at first, stating that his loyalty was with Ganondorf, his mind changed when he witnessed Mephistopheles attack several people belonging to different Factions. When Mephistopheles asked for the droid's company at a later time, HK-47 openly accepted in the crowd of people the Devil had gathered. HK-47 was the first amongst the crowd to accept Mephistopheles' alliance proposition. However, this meant that HK-47 would have to aid in the destruction of his former master's faction. HK-47 thought little of the destruction of Ganon's Fortress and those inside of it and aided in the attack on the Fortress. During this attack, HK-47 was ambushed by one of the more powerful Lords still loyal to Ganondorf, SA-X. The two fought in an epic battle that almost killed them both, when one of Mephistopheles' servants rescued the assassin droid from a strange device being dropped upon the Fortress from; Tails. Since the attack on Ganondorf, HK-47 has been branded as a traitor to the Lords of Midnight and is currently being hunted by Mercenary-For-Hire; Alan Schezar as well as his rival, SA-X. The droid is now setting out on a mission to discover as much about the Halo Universe as possible, due to its peculiar militarizes and technology. As of recent developments, the droid's whereabouts are unknown. Given the droid's connections, power, and resourcefulness, it is unlikely that HK-47 is 'dead'. While the absence of the droid is certainly welcomed to positively aligned communities, several reports from Deep Space suggest that the droid and those that follow him are simply staying out of the Multiverse's business for an undisclosed amount of time. Whether the droid will return to Multiversal Space is unknown. Strategy HK-47 is armed with various blaster rifles he has collected in his travels. The most powerful, and favored rifle is self-titled the 'Meatbag Collector'. It has a sniping scope attached to it that allows for a very powerful blast of energy. The droid can also make use of his Shock Arm, a defensive device on his right arm. The Shock Arm forces a large collection of lightning towards the droid's target, causing some damage along with a high chance of impairing the target. The droid's right arm has recently been fitted with a Flamethrower attachment that works like his Shock Arm, the only difference being that it produces a trail of fire rather than lightning. The assassination droid is normally protected by a number of 'shields'. Rather than the typical midevil shields, these are actually layers of crystallized technology that surround the droid and cover him in a protective casing without limiting any movement. However, HK-47 rarely moves in a battle, preferring to pick a spot and to attack from afar. If you can manage to get up close to the droid, you can easily overpower HK-47. HK-47 uses a 'Berserker' fighting style, in which he has very powerful attacks that consume a lot of his energy.You won't last long in a stat fight against HK-47 if you're not packing some DP. The Droid can cause various ailments including: Burn, Impair and Stun. He also has one very powerful attack (for a Rank 1 anyways) that can cause 30+ damage. The best method against HK-47 is to simply endure his attacks and save up your EP for when his DP has dropped. Quotes *"Query: Would you like to be dismembered limb from limb...or would a simple decapitation by sharp object be enough for one of your pathetic stature?" - to SA-X during their confrontation in Ganon's Fortress *"Threat: Meatbag Whitemane..you will do no such thing to harm the masters! Should this behavior of yours continue, I will have you mutilated, burned, decapitated, and of course, maimed beyond recognition of your previous form." - to an enraged Whitemane in Ganon's Fortress Trivia * This is HK-47's second arrival into the Multiverse, yet he believes it is the first. He had not stayed in the Multiverse long before being brought back to his own Universe. Due to the damage done to him by the journey back to his own universe, HK-47's systems erased all memory of the Multiverse in an effort to keep the droid's assassination protocols in a stable condition. *He is one of the few player characters who rarely move in battle. While most rely on variable attacks and agility to fight, HK-47 relies on a method of rarely attacking, with each attack causing a massive amount of damage while his shields absorbed all the damage the droid would normally suffer. *HK-47's vocabulator (what allows droids to speak) is based on a very old model droid. Because of this, the droid states what type of sentence he is about to speak before actually saying it. I.E: Welcome: Greetings Master! It is a pleasure to see you alive and well. Query: You are alive and well, right? See also * Sparrow (Alternate Account) * SA-X (Rival) * Ganondorf (Previous 'Master') External links * Link to HK-47's Storage * HK-47 on the Wookiepedia Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters